You're the reason
by Alex Garcia
Summary: ¿Te he dicho que te amo? ¿No? ¿Enserio? Pues lo tendré que hacer. Debo de estar loca para amar a alguien como tú, eres tan… tú. Hermione/ Luna Femslash, si no te gusta no leas!


**_Esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo, son puntos de vista de Hermione. Creo que ella es como yo la describo, pero es mi punto de vista, creo que ella sería así al salir con Luna. A lo mejor hago uno que otro punto de vista de Luna._**

**_Summary:  
_ ******_**¿Te he dicho que te amo? ¿No? ¿Enserio? Pues lo tendré que hacer.  
**__**Debo de estar loca para amar a alguien como tú, eres tan… tú.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la asombrosa y genial escritora creadora de Harry Potter. La historia es mía, solo basada en casi nada en la canción de You're the reason de Victoria Justice, que pertenece a ella o a su escritor o yo que se d:**_

* * *

¿Te he dicho que te amo? ¿No? ¿Enserio? Pues lo tendré que hacer.

Debo de estar loca para amar a alguien como tú, eres tan… tú.

Cuando estoy contigo es algo diferente que cuando estoy con otras personas, contigo no tengo miedo a volar o a hacer cualquier estupidez. No, contigo me gusta probar cosas nuevas, cosas que no van con migo, cosas alocadas que solo a ti se te ocurren. ¿La razón? Tú.

Llevamos más de 3 años conociéndonos, pero no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que casi te pierdo, tuve que correr lo que nunca había corrido en mi vida solo para que no murieras en ese instante. Pero casi lo hago yo, y no logre decirte lo que sentía porque estaba a punto de morir, pero Madame Pomfrey llegó y me salvo.

Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto ¿Sabes?, lo vi, en tu mirada, lo vi, vi que tu también sentías lo mismo que yo, que también me amabas y también darías la vida por mí. Vi tus ojos cristalinos al momento en que cerré los ojos y un suspiro salió de mis labios que interpretaste como mi último aliento.

Sentí tus lagrimas caer en mi cuerpo cuando no respondía a mi nombre, cuando no podía ni siquiera levantar un dedo para decir que estaba viva, me sentí impotente.

Pero Madame Pomfrey llegó y me salvo la vida, mi fuerza regreso y sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, al igual que mas lagrimas en mi espalda, esta vez de felicidad.

-Hermione- susurraste cuando abrí los ojos, me abrazaste con más fuerza.

Voltee y vi a todas las personas que me importaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Harry estaba llorando, al igual que Ron y Ginny. Los gemelos también tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y ni hablar de los demás.

Escuche a lo lejos a los mortifagos que venían a toda velocidad, entonces me di cuenta que no estaba en el patio de Hogwarts como había recordado cuando me desmaye. Todos estábamos en el gran comedor, por donde se suponía estaba la mesa de los profesores, una mesa inexistente a esas alturas de la guerra.

Tuve que pasar por eso para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

En quinto año, cuando llegaste a Hogwarts pensé que estabas loca, mi lógica no me permitía ver más allá de eso, de la lógica.

Pero tú eras todo lo contrarío a mí. Mientras yo era lógica y precavida, tú eras fantasiosa e impulsiva. Nunca entenderé como me fije en ti.

Cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti te reíste, pensaste que era una broma. Luego te enojaste porque dijiste que no jugara con tus sentimientos, te fuiste corriendo hacia tu sala común.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, fui a tu sala común para hablar contigo. Tuve que adivinar una adivinanza para entrar, no fue difícil. Eran como las 3 am., y no había nadie, la sala común de Ravenclaw estaba vacía.

Camine hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y abrí la puerta silenciosamente, rápidamente encontré tu cama. Era la única diferente, tu cama tenía artesanías muggles por todos lados. Cuando me acerque estabas despierta y estabas llorando, mi corazón se estrujó como una pasa, mi respiración de acelero al pensar que fue mi culpa tu estado, y en cierto modo lo era.

Abrí la cortina que te da la privacidad deseada, tu mirada se encontró con la mía. Llevabas llorando mucho tiempo, tus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos. Intentaste hablar pero no lograste articular palabra alguna, entre a tu cama y me senté entre tus piernas, cerré las cortinas y dije lo que sentía.

-Te amo- te dije, tu reacción no fue la que esperaba. En vez de sorprenderte y sonreír, lloraste y se tapaste la cara con las manos.

Casi me haces llorar a mí, casi me haces alejarme e irme corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hice. Quite tus manos de tu rostro y te obligue a que me miraras.

-Te amo Luna, lo hago con todo mi corazón- te dije sinceramente.

-Deja de mentir, alguien como tú no se puede fijar en alguien como yo. Dime, ¿Quién te dijo lo que sentía por ti? ¿Ginny?- dijiste amargamente, negué con la cabeza y tú abriste los ojos sorprendida.

-Nadie me lo dijo, yo lo vi. Vi lo que sentías por mi aquel día que casi muero, si es que no lo hice- respondí –Yo ya te amaba en ese entonces-

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?- preguntaste con cierto enojo que se hizo presente en su blanquecino rostro.

-Porque alguien como tú no se podía fijar en alguien como yo- te copie la oración, pero en cierto modo era verdad, éramos muy diferentes.

Ya no llorabas, tu respiración era casi regular, ya no intentabas que me quitara de encima de ti. Estabas tranquila, mirándome con tus ojos azules.

-Sabes que no miento- le dije –Si no te amara no habría venido hasta tu habitación para decírtelo, si me cachan estaré en serios problemas. Pero tenía que decírtelo-

Tu sonreíste con ternura y supe que me creías, de nuevo el silencio reino en el ambiente, a excepción de algún que otro ronquido de tus compañeras. Vi como brevemente tus ojos miraban mis labios y luego regresaban a mis ojos. Sonreí.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste al ver mi sonrisa. Yo me acerque a tu rostro y te sonrojaste, te viste tan tierna. Vi como cerrabas los ojos antes de que yo lo hiciera y mis labios rosaran los tuyos, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió y supe que a ti también, puesto que te estremeciste al contacto.

Lentamente nuestros labios se movían en una suave y lenta danza, el beso era dulce y cálido, lleno de sentimientos que por fin se encontraban. Mis manos se posaron en tus caderas y tus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, tus manos agarraron mi cabello y enredaste uno de tus dedos en mi cabello castaño.

Me apegue mas a ti cuando jalaste mi cabeza hacia ti, sentí tu lengua tocando mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, no dude en hacerlo y en poco tiempo el beso se hizo más intenso. El beso fue subiendo de tono hasta tal punto que era casi salvaje, pero por raro que parezca, aun se sentía dulce.

Mis manos recorrieron tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu rostro, me tuve que separar para respirar, pues nos quedábamos sin aire. Aunque no me hubiera importado morir así, sería la mejor muerte que pudiera tener.

Te sonreí y respondiste mi sonrisa, soltaste una risilla cuando puse mi frente en la tuya y yo fui contagiada, pusiste el dedo índice en mi labio para que me callara, no recordaba donde estaba. Si alguna de tus compañeras se llegara a despertar ahora si me iría mal, y no solo a mí, por desgracia te llevaría entre las patas.

-Acompáñame- te susurre, tu pusiste cara desconcertada cuando me quite de encima de ti, abrí la cortina y me percate de que nadie estuviera despierta, te tendí la mano y te sonreí. Tú sonreíste de vuelta y tomaste mi mano.

Salimos de tu sala común en silencio, te guie hasta las afueras del castillo, más exactos por el lago negro.

-¿Primero me besas y ahora me quieres matar?- preguntaste burlonamente, yo solté una carcajada.

-Créeme que si te quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho- se guiñe un ojo y reíste.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta era nueva personalidad tuya, tan rebelde- dijiste mientras tomabas mi mano de nuevo, la habíamos soltado cuando salíamos del castillo.

-¿Ah si?, bueno, pues espérate a conocer la romántica- te guiñe un ojo de nuevo, tú te sonrojaste.

-Me imagino la sexual- comentaste mirando al cielo, pero tu tono era pícaro, yo sonreí.

-Oh, esa te gustara mas- bromé y tú reíste nuevamente, como me gusta tu risa, la amo.

Caminamos hacia una pequeña cueva muy escondida, use mi varita para no chocar contra algo, pues la única luz que había era la de la luna acompañada de las estrellas. En aquella cueva había una pequeña mesa redonda con mantel rojo y dos velas en medio, había dos platos con sus cubiertos y dos copas, las sillas eran de madera café.

Justo arriba de nosotros había un hoyo, que dejaba ver la luna. Vi como tus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-Es… precioso- susurraste apenas audible, que bueno que tengo buen oído.

-Te dije que mi parte romántica te gustaría- sonreí con suficiencia –Ven, siéntate- hice la silla para atrás esperando a que se sentara.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la Hermione Granger que yo conozco?- preguntaste divertida, yo me senté del otro lado de la mesa y troné los dedos, una cena apareció en los platos vacios, y una botella de vino en el centro.

-Digamos que la secuestre en mi mente para sacar a esta otra parte de Hermione- bromé, y probé un bocado, que estaba muy rico- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- dijiste probando un bocado de tu comida.

Estuvimos toda la madrugada hablando de nosotras, riendo de mis comentarios rebeldes según tu, y de mis palabras románticas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- tu asentiste con la cabeza mientras tomabas un poco de vino, suspire y después agarre todo el aire que pude- ¿Te…Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

Vi como te atragantabas con el líquido y me mirabas con sorpresa y fue cuando me puse nerviosa por tu respuesta.

-Eh… bueno, si quieres no- dije al ver que no me respondía, sentí tristeza y decepción, tuve que mirar a otra parte que no fueran tus ojos.

Oí que te paraste y cerré los ojos con fuerza al pensar que te irías, pero mi sorpresa fue que te sentaste en mis piernas y me obligaste a verte.

-Si, si, si y mil veces si- respondiste con la honestidad mas verdadera que haya escuchado en toda mi vida. Después me besaste con ternura, yo cerré mis ojos al contacto y deje que tu guiaras el beso, tus manos nuevamente fueron a parar a mi cuello y mis manos a tu cintura, el beso nuevamente se volvió apasionado cuando metí mi lengua en tu boca.

Gemiste cuando mordí tu labio inferior y suspiraste, sentí un calor recorrer mi intimidad y me estremecí. Pareciste no notarlo y seguiste con el beso, nos separamos solo para tomar oxigeno y así como nos separamos volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Después de una sesión de besos y caricias salimos de la cueva y vimos que el amanecer estaba saliendo, nos quedamos un rato contemplándolo.

-Hermoso- susurraste.

-No mas que tu- te susurre de vuelta, se sonrojaste y yo sonreí, te tome de la mano y empecé a caminar con dirección al castillo- Te llevare a tu sala común y nos vemos, es domingo así que no habrá peligro en que nos vean entrando al castillo tan temprano- asentiste y caminamos en un cómodo silencio.

Estornudaste y fue cuando me acorde que no llevabas un suéter, de hecho solo traías una piyama. Ya era noviembre así que el frío empezaba a ser más presente. Sin dudarlo me quite mi bufanda de Griffindor que era lo único que traía para cubrirme y te la puse.

-Gracias- dijiste cuando sentiste la prenda en tu cuello, sonreí en modo de respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común nos despedimos con un rápido beso que no duro mas de 5seg. Camine hacia el otro extremo del castillo que era donde estaba la torre de Griffindor.

-Buenos días Srta. Granger- me había saludado el Prof. Dumbledore.

-Buenos días señor- salude amablemente.

-Espero que sea lo que haiga hecho con la Srta. Lovegood haya valido la pena- me giño un ojo por encima de los lentes y me sonroje ¿Cómo sabía? En lugar de preguntar cómo lo sabía, sonreí.

-Claro que si- sonreí mas al ver la sonrisa del director, camino por un lado de mí y me dio una palmadita en la espalda, camine hacia mi sala común, donde me esperarían muchas preguntas por parte de Ginny. Y cuando Harry y Ron se dieran cuanta de con quién salgo probablemente se desmayen.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? Le sigo, lo dejo o ¿intento hacer algo mejor?**_

_**¿Al menos merezco un review?**_

_**Los que han leído mis otras historias sabrán que es un estilo diferente de escritura la que estoy empleando, pero quiero probar varios tipos para ver cual se me da mejor, ustedes dirán :D**_


End file.
